Prior art mechanism for attaching or detaching a filmstrip to a cartridge rely on the precise positioning of the cartridge and the tool used during the attachment or detachment procedure. The foregoing technique imposes tight restrictions on the cartridge specification, the manufacturing techniques used to make the cartridge, the precise manufacturing of the tool and mechanism used for engaging the tool with the cartridge so as to ensure proper orientation between the tool and cartridge. Certain cartridges, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,215,273 and 5,013,852, require significant spacing between internal cartridge features for allowing attachment of the filmstrip directly to the spool.
Thus, there exists a problem in providing a method and apparatus which allows for the attachment or removal of a filmstrip without accounting for precise control between the tool and cartridge.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In one aspect of the present there is provided a method of attaching or detaching a filmstrip to a film cartridge having a spool rotatably mounted therein and an opening for allowing the filmstrip to be inserted or removed therefrom. The cartridge also includes a moveable section with respect for the cartridge which does not substantially effect the operation of the spool. A lock mechanism is provided for locking and unlocking the moveable section with respect to the cartridge. The method comprises the steps of:
a. opening the moveable section so as to form an access opening for allowing attachment or detachment of the filmstrip to the spool; PA1 b. providing a tool designed to attach or detach a filmstrip with respect to the spool; PA1 c. moving the tool into the cartridge through the access opening to a predetermined position for allowing attachment or detachment of the filmstrip; PA1 d. attaching or detaching the filmstrip to the spool; PA1 e. inserting or removing the filmstrip from the cartridge through the access opening; PA1 f. removing the tool from the cartridge; and PA1 g. closing the moveable section so as to return the cartridge to its normal closed position.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for attaching or detaching a filmstrip from a cartridge which eases the restrictions on the tolerances of the cartridge, the equipment used to manufacture the cartridge and the alignment of the tools used to attach or detach the filmstrip with respect to the cartridge.